The invention relates to a spin stabilized payload projectile of the type which includes a projectile body, a separatable projectile base, ejectable payloads in the projectile body, a nose fuse, and an ejection charge activated by the nose fuse.
Such a projectile is known from "Waffentechnisches Taschenbuch" [Handbook on Weaponry], published by Rheinmetall, 4th Edition, 1977, pages 491 et seq.
In conventional spin stabilized projectiles having ejectable payloads, the acceleration forces are essentially transmitted over the projectile base, with the rotational acceleration being transmitted by way of a suitable, rotationally secured connection between projectile base and projectile body, e.g. rifling or pins. To initiate the ejection of the payload, a nose fuze actuates an ejection charge which builds up a pressure in the interior of the projectile body so that initially the projectile base is exploded away and then the individual payloads are ejected in succession. Since with conventional spin stabilized projectiles, the moments of inertia of the projectile bases were relatively small, relatively small forces were required to separate them when the ejection phase was initiated. These forces could be absorbed by the conventionally introduced nose fuzes without producing a malfunction.
In recent times, spin stabilized projectiles have been developed and introduced which have a longer range and, compared to conventional projectile bases, have a substantially longer and heavier tail section, since this tail section accommodates the propellant required to increase the range. During firing, this propellant is fired by the propellant charge (igniter) and, during flight of the projectile, reduces the range-shortening effect of gravity. The moments of inertia of such enlarged projectile tail sections are sometimes higher by a multiple than is the conventional custom, so that connections between these novel projectile bases and the projectile body must be able to withstand greater mechanical stresses. But, on the other hand, this is a drawback since during ejection, a stronger ejection charge requires the generation of substantially greater forces to separate the projectile base. It has been found that these greater forces have a disadvantageous influence on the conventional nose fuze, so that failures occur and the payload is not ejected in the expected manner.